


The proper way of waking up

by helia7



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helia7/pseuds/helia7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalli sticks to his routines.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beta read by Noodly Appendage</p>
            </blockquote>





	The proper way of waking up

He was finally back. He wiped the cold sweat off of his face, took a few steps to the pond and sat down; his heart was still thumping. Maybe he shouldn’t venture out of his safe place after all. He wanted to rest here a bit longer, but the planks and blueberry bushes started to fade away, and the damp, green smell of his calm little world turned into the damp, grey smell of drying clothes, metal walls and people locked together in a small place.

Slowly, without opening his eyes, he tried to inspect his surroundings – muffled noises came from the front of the car-thing, but here in the back it was quiet – too quiet. Something was wrong. He was all alone, there was no one sitting next to him and no soothing hand over his forehead. Why?

A broad palm with short fingers, awkward staring and gibberish talk in that strange language – this was how he liked to wake up among these foreign people in this weird, scary city. He always shoved away the hand - naturally. Sometimes, like yesterday, he hissed at him, but that didn’t mean he disliked it. On the contrary. But yesterday… he got goose bumps even remembering it – those soft fingers did not stay still, but dared to stroke his hair. They awakened long forgotten memories of leaves rustling in the summer wind, the warmth of sunshine and a woman humming a lullaby… Of course, he hissed. But that’s no reason to change the proper way of things. What was even more annoying than all the fuss around him was the lack of it.

_Mrrrggh_. He could have turned around in silence, but didn’t want to. And soon enough, noises came from the door and peeking through his eyelids, he could see the black and white boots. He smiled. He could do that safely with the blanket pulled up to his eyes. He heard the slow footsteps, a sigh, rustle of clothes – the Swede was crouching down. Good.

Lalli opened his eyes.

There was a large thud when Emil’s bottom hit the floor, even the murmur from the front stopped for a minute and then, finally, the whirl of foreign words started. He heard his own name several times. Lalli yawned and stretched; now, that things were back in the familiar way, it was time to climb out from under the bed. Emil scrambled to his feet too and rushed out; by the time Lalli got dressed he was back with a bowl of that weird food they were eating for days.

_Mrrrr_. He took the bowl and sat on the bed. After a little hesitation Emil perched down next to him and started to talk. He liked to talk, this Swede. Even if he knew very well that Lalli couldn’t understand a word of it. Though he did understand – kind of; not the meaning of the words, but somehow he was sure Emil was complaining about the food right now.

He knew he had to ask Tuuri where the noisy captain wished him to go tonight, but for now, he just wanted to enjoy this peaceful moment of his; the dimly lit room, sitting with this person who seemed to care for him and listening to his foreign chatter. He swallowed a spoonful of porridge. This night wasn’t starting that badly after all.


End file.
